


I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You

by Eruanna



Category: The Strypes
Genre: Bands, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, The Strypes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruanna/pseuds/Eruanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic about Evan Walsh from The Strypes to the song I hope that I don't fall in love with you by tom waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You

Evan could not believe that his friends had dragged him to The Dublin  
Philharmoic tonight -- classical music is really not his thing.  
Apparently, Leanna, a friend of Michele, Katie, and Anna's, was in  
town for a season with the orchestra. Evan was pretty sure they were  
going to try and set him up with her, even though he was set on being  
single. But he went anyways because Pete had insisted, and it was the  
only way to get the girls to stop pestering him.

Lost in his thoughts, Evan did not notice soft whistles of the flutes,  
and deep vibrations of the cello. With an elbow in his ribs, Evan was  
brought back to the present. Josh leaned over to whisper in his ear,  
"the girl in red is their friend; the vocalist".

If Evan had not been careful his mouth would have stayed wide open.  
Trying to maintain the facade of indifference, he put on a poker face.  
He had never heard anyone sing like she did; he was breathless. As  
Evan sunk back into his chair, he could not help but think "I hope  
that I don't fall in love with you".


End file.
